Sound Souls and Summer
by TomorrowDiesOut
Summary: It's summer and the our favorite gang plans to make the best of it!
1. Summer for Shibusen

"And with that, our year comes to an end." Ms. Marie says, clasping her hands together. Her usual pleasant smile was even more broad. It was summer, and Ms. Marie was looking forward to starting a summer love.

Professor Stein only smiled. "Have fun this summer and stay safe..." He lifted his chin, donning an evil grin.

The class shivered and Soul Evans sighed, getting even more bored by the second. "Isn't class over yet?" He groaned.

Maka sighed. She wasn't one to want to get out of class, or agree with her weapon for any reason, but she was growing impatient too. She and her mom were going to spend the summer together, and the two were supposed to meet at 2:55, five minutes after school normally ended. However, it was 3:00. She impatiently tapped her foot.

Patty groaned from a few feet away. "It's so hoot." She complained.

Her meister, Death the Kid, didn't pay any attention. In fact, how could he? The girl in front of him only wore one pigtail. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance and despair. "Trash..." He mumbled.

Liz turned to her meister, an eyebrow raised. Oh no. He noticed the student's hair in front of him. She hoped he wouldn't notice, but nonetheless, with a class this boring, of course he did.

Tsubaki wore a calm smile on her face like always, as she watched Professor Stein and Marie bicker. She giggled softly. They were like a married couple.

Black Star sighed. It was so hot in this class. Couldn't they get an air conditioner? "If Black Star says it's too hot in here, mere mortals like you will never..." He began to drift off. "Survive." He mumbled and fell asleep.

"Yes I will be meeting some men over the summer! And yes it will be a two-way love!" Marie huffed.

Professor just crouched over in his chair even more, giving up. Oh well. She'll come back empty-handed.

"Sorry to keep you guys in a while. Have a fun sum-" Before he could finish his goodbye, the class rushed out the door, some knocking him and his chair over. The rest of the crowd pushed him outside into the halls.

Cheers of joy could be heard as many kids marched out of the building. Some kids stopped to throw their papers out of windows, down onto already annoyed teachers.

"Maka!" Maka whipped her head around to face the voice in an instant. It was her mom!

She ran to her and was surrounded by a hug. "I missed you..." She whispered as her mom kissed her hair.

Her mom pulled away. "Are you ready for this summer?" She said, a grin brightening her features.

Maka nodded, linking arms with her mom. "Of course." She smiled.

 _It was going to be a fun summer indeed._

 **I know what you're thinking. What a short chapter, I know. But hey, a few more fun chapters to come with one of the most funnest gangs in the anime universe. PROJECTS SUCK AND AUTHOR-CHAN WILL SEE YOU LATER.**


	2. Maka's Summer Begins!

"Are you ready for this summer?" She said, a grin brightening her features.

Maka nodded, linking arms with her mom. "Of course." She smiled.

 _And so, Maka's perfect summer begins._

"Oka-san?" Maka asks as they walk down the seemingly never ending stairs of the academy.

Maka's mother turned to look at her daughter who resembled her greatly. The clicks of their shoes could be heard as the descended. "Yes?"

Maka smiles, leaning into her mother. "Nothing. I'm just so excited for summer."

Her mother smiles, wrapping an arm around her daughter, pulling her closer. "I am too."

Truthfully, she was sad. She had missed her daughter growing up as she traveled around the world and regretted that.

"MAKAAA! MAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAAA!" Maka stopped walking and the smile dissolved into a frown. Her eyes became unamused at the sound of the voice calling her name.

Maka's mother turned around to see who had called her daughter's name. Since she had been holding onto Maka, Maka had no choice but to turn around also.

And of course, they were greeted with the sobbing, nose dripping face of the infamous Death Scythe, Spirit. "Spirit..." Maka's mother mumbled her former husband's name with not sadness, anger, or happiness. Maka couldn't tell what her mom's feelings were when she saw her father.

The Death Scythe nearly tackled Maka to the ground in a hug, still rapidly repeating her name. "MAKAAA!" He cried.

Maka's mother raised her eyebrow, watching the pair.

Maka's cheeks were now lightly dusted with pink. "P-Papa!" She tried relentlessly to push her father off of her to no.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE DEATH CITY THIS SUMMER!" He cried.

Finally, Maka managed to push her father off of her. "It's only for the summer. It's no big deal."

He sobbed. "B-But I had so many things planned for us! I-I even..." He paused to rummage through his pockets for something. "I even got tickets to an Umibozou (1) concert!" He put the tickets to her face, giving her a closeup of the rapper's picture on the tickets.

She took hold of his wrist and pushed his arm away. "Why would you even think I would go with you?" She muttered.

"MAKAAA! DON'T LEAVE YOU'RE POOR PAPA ALONE IN THIS BIG CITY!" He whined, throwing his arms around her neck.

Maka's mother stepped in, laying her hand gently on Spirit's shoulder. "She'll be fine. She's with me."

As if just now realizing she was there, Spirit let go of Maka and slowly turned his head to her mother. "K-K-K-K-K..." His lips began to form her name, but it never came out.

"I'm going to take her to London this summer. Don't worry about her." Maka's mother said calmly, as if it didn't bother her that she was now talking to the man who betrayed her trust. "Let's go Maka, I want to meet your friends that you've been talking about."

Maka nodded and stood up, taking her mother's arms again. "I'll see you at the party tonight Papa." Maka said quietly out of politeness and left for her apartment with her mother.

 **Another very short chapter but oh well. Criticism appreciated (just not schist like: "oh that was disgusting." Because that doesn't help me write better stories). Maybe another chapter tomorrow? We'll see.**


	3. Death the Kid's Summer Begins!

"Oooii! Kid!" A rough voice called from behind the grim reaper.

Death the Kid's shoulders dropped and he groaned and turned around, his weapons, Liz and Patti, following suit. "What is it Black Star?"

The blue headed boy stopped walking and held his chin, studying the other boy's face. "What's that ugly expression for?"

Patti laughed. "Hahaha! What _is_ that expression for?" She asked, giving her meister's cheek a poke. "It's ugly! Hahaha!" She laughed again.

Her older sister, Liz, straightened her back. "Patti..." She warned her younger sister. "He's going to kill you for that..."

Kid's eyebrows creased until they were less than a centimeter apart. His face became red and smoke was practically coming out of his ears and nose. "Patti...!" He shouted, even though she was right there.

The younger girl giggled and began to run down the academy's steps.

"PATTI YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kid shouted, marching over to the stairs.

"Wait, Grim Reaper!" Kid stopped, getting even more annoyed. What on _earth_ did the blue headed, egotistical freak want?! The voice continued. "I, BLACK STAR, THE BOY WHO WILL SURPASS THE GODS, WILL PROVE MY ALMIGHTY POWER TO YOU BY CHASING DOWN YOUR WEAPON."

Kid huffed. "No." He said and began to angrily march down the steps.

"Kid-kun?" Another voice called.

Kid groaned. "What no-?"

It was the Death Scythe, Spirit. He stood at the top of the steps, one hand stuffed in his pocket while the other hung at his side. How unsymmetrical. Kid's eyebrow twitched just thinking about it. "You're father is asking for you, and have you seen my Maka?"

Soul, who had suddenly appeared next to Black Star, donned an amused grin on his face. " _My_ Maka?" He snickered, with Black Star joining in with his loud, obnoxious laugh.

"She already left." Kid said, trying with all his might not to walk over and shove the man's loose hand in his pocket.

"EH?! SHE ALREADY LEFT?!" The man cried, an exaggerated hurt expression covering his young features. "NOOOO! MAKA! MAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKA!" The man ran down the stairs at an amazing speed.

Kid sighed, climbing back up to the academy. "I'll see you guys at Maka's place." He said to Black Star and Soul.

The two nodded and walked down the stairs. "By the way, Black Star. Where's Tsubaki?"

Kid raised an eyebrow, hearing their conversation but kept walking to the Death Room.

Soon, he arrives at the Death Room. Why did his father want to see him?

"Dad?" He called his father, letting him know he was present.

Lord Death turned around from the mirror, looking at his son. "Ahh~ Kiddo!"

Kid arched an eyebrow and walked to his father. "Why was I called?"

You could never tell if Lord Death was smiling or not, but you could tell with his tone. The god's tone today was especially perky. "I'm sure you're aware that there is a party tonight to celebrate the school year?"

Kid nodded. "Yes."

The god continued. "I want you and your friends to make..." The god paused, perhaps wanting to climax anticipation. Kid raised an eyebrow. "A CAKE!"

 **I'm sorry that there hasn't been much Soul or Tsubaki. But thank you to those who have followed this story XD (Listening to the Unravel acoustic. I cry every time and I've watched the video five times today).**


End file.
